Multiple organ dysfunction syndrome (MODS), previously known as multiple organ failure (MOF), is altered organ function in an acutely ill patient such that homeostasis cannot be maintained without medical intervention. It is well established that Systemic Inflammatory Response Syndrome (SIRS) will lead to sepsis or severe sepsis and eventually lead to MODS. MODS usually results from uncontrolled inflammatory response which is triggered by infection, injury (accident or surgery), hypoperfusion and/or hypermetabolism. The uncontrolled inflammatory response will lead to SIRS or sepsis.
SIRS is an inflammatory state affecting the whole body. It is one of several conditions related to systemic inflammation, organ dysfunction, and organ failure. SIRS is a subset of cytokine storm, in which there is abnormal regulation of various cytokines. The cause of SIRS can be classified as infectious or noninfectious. SIRS is also closely related to sepsis. When SIRS is due to an infection, it is considered as sepsis. Noninfectious causes of SIRS include trauma, burns, pancreatitis, ischemia and hemorrhage. Sepsis is a serious medical condition characterized by a whole-body inflammatory state. Sepsis can lead to septic shock, multiple organ dysfunction syndrome and death. Both SIRS and sepsis could ultimately progress to MODS.
The underline mechanism of MODS is not well understood. At present there is no agent that can reverse the established organ failure. Therapy therefore is limited to supportive care. Prevention and treatment for MODS, MOF or sepsis are important to emergency medical service, for treatment of injury caused by traffic accident, burns, heart attacks, and severe infective diseases. Therefore, the development of an effective drug is in urgent need for patients.